


Tea.

by EmmyGreene



Series: Little Things. [11]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 07:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10680345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmyGreene/pseuds/EmmyGreene
Summary: Beth joins Eric for tea.





	Tea.

**Author's Note:**

> Ah here's a semi-pointless but kind of cute conversation between Eric and Beth because I really think they would have been friends and I just wanted a break from Beth/Daryl convos.

‘Tea OK?’ Eric asked Beth as he headed to the kitchen.

‘Sweet tea?’ she asked.

He nodded ‘Ice and sugar are about the only things we don’t have a shortage of’.

Beth hovered in the doorway between the hall and the garage, looking on as Daryl and Aaron worked on... something, she never really knew what went on in there but they seemed happy to have something to keep them busy since Rick had decided no more recruiting expeditions.

‘Here you go’ Eric said, handing Beth a glass.

‘I’m used to drinking it from a glass jar’ she said with a smile.

‘and I thought he was the redneck’ Eric replied.

She shrugged, ‘I’m a farm girl from Georgia, think that make me one in most peoples eyes’

‘Or a Southern Belle’

She sighed ‘not in my family.’

He gestured towards the seats in the kitchen

‘Come on, I’m sure they don’t need an audience’

Beth waved lowly to Daryl as she headed back to the kitchen.

‘I’m glad they’re not heading out anymore’ Eric said as he took a seat.

Beth shrugged ‘Don’t know that we’re any safer in here’

‘True but at least we’re together.’

Beth smiled, she loved watching Eric and Aaron together. She loved that two people who’d been together before all of this were still together and so in love.

‘I like knowing where Daryl is’ she agreed, ‘where everyone is I guess. But we’ve all been separated twice before, then that third time I was taken from him and we all found a way back to each other.’

‘You’ve been pretty lucky’ Eric said.

Beth shook her head ‘I still kind of think its fate.’

He smirked at her. ‘Maybe.’

She giggled ‘I know, it sounds silly and it’s not like our life has been this great fairy tale but sometimes it still feels like it’s all going the way it was meant to.’

Eric sighed dramatically ‘Oh young love, I remember those days.’

Beth’s cheeks flushed and she took another sip from her drink so she didn’t have to respond.

‘It’s a nice way to think about it though’ Eric added.

‘It’s easy to believe in anything now that we’re here, together, life semi-normal again.’

‘Except the lack of food’ Eric cut in.

‘and living ten to a house’ Beth added.

‘We’re lucky, we got here early. Plus I don’t think many others would have been too comfortable sharing with us.’ Eric said in a matter-of-fact tone.

‘They only gave us the two houses between us.’ Beth said.

‘and you want your own love shack with Daryl?’ Eric questioned in a teasing tone.

Beth shook her head with a grin ‘nothing like that.  It’d just be nice to have some more space sometimes.’ She took a final sip from her tea ‘anyway I shouldn’t complain. We all lived in a prison, then slept outside for weeks on end. That house felt like a palace the night we first arrived.’

‘It’s all relative’ Eric replied. ‘Alexandria felt like the Garden of Eden when we found it but it’s got its faults and it’s not what it was.’

‘Because we’re here?’ Beth asked.

‘Sorry, I shouldn’t have, forget it. I might not like everything that’s happening right now but I’m glad Daryl’s here, glad you’re here, glad you two are finally together.’

She smiled ‘Me too.’

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I'd love to hear your feedback in the comments below :)


End file.
